


Ruthless

by Allura99



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: I’m a monster. Let there be no mistake about that.
Relationships: Azazeal/Cassie Hughes





	Ruthless

I’m a monster. Let there be no mistake about that.

For millennia, I have worked toward freeing my brethren. Through the ages I have labored for this goal. Each time I almost succeeded.

Each time I failed.

Failure is not something I accept well.

Yet each failure was a learning opportunity. From Hareth, I learned to be discreet. I had made my designs too apparent. It gave the priests the needed chance to thwart my plans.

From Ella, sweet Ella, I learned to watch for enemies. I had insinuated myself in the government of that pitiful, backward village. I had even chosen my next vessel, the daughter of the local magistrate.

Then Ella appeared. She was soon announcing my plans to anyone who would listen to her. And to many who wouldn’t. Doubt about me began to permeate through the village.

But the girl is her own worse enemy. It was easy to turn the doubt against her. How could she have had her knowledge of my alleged activities? No decent girl would know of such things. It was long before there were whispers about witchcraft.

I had enjoyed torturing her. I took so much pleasure it. I can still her screams as the vice tightened around her skull. I can still taste her fear as I drove her further into madness.

But Ella had done her job. Even though she burned at the stake, she had won. I could not make my move toward the magistrate’s daughter. I could not risk anyone remembering Ella’s accusations.

Years passed. Ella’s tale became the thing of legend. Then it became forgotten.

And I kept working toward freeing my brethren. I was being to despair of my chances. Then I met Rachel McBain.

She was such an exquisite creature. I had never encountered a woman like her. Never in all of my dealings with humanity.

Rachel was a woman of her own mind, of her own desires, and ultimately of her own destruction

I tried to save Rachel from herself, but the seeds of her destruction were already sown long before meeting me. I watched her doom fall upon her. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done.

Monster I am. Emotionless I am not.

Finally came Cassie.

At first she refused to believe. Even as the power awakened in her, she denied me. I used her friend to show her how real it all was and to add to my own weakening power.

Yet, Cassie continued to resist. Unlike the others, she did not submit or willingly accept her fate. She clung to the belief that she still had a choice.

Foolish girl.

I had hoped that she would see reason. I had hoped that seeing Malachi would change her mind. I had hoped that we could be a true family for however brief time she had.

For once Cassie had met me, her fate was sealed.

And now I stand in a graveyard, watching her say goodbye to her friend. I had ruthlessly used her crossing over to tempt Thelma into giving me the necklace. I gave up my chance to say goodbye to gain leverage over Ella.

For I must free my brethren. Nothing can stand in the way of that.

Not Ella. Not Thelma. Not sentiment.

Not even love.


End file.
